A dual cutoff system is per se old and well known in the corrugator art for simultaneously cutting two continuously moving webs of corrugated paper board into sheets as the webs move along first and second paths. The first and second paths have always been parallel donwstream from the cutoff machine. Stacking apparatus, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,861 is conventionally arranged to receive the sheets. The stacking conveyors are generally inclined. There is a tendency of the sheets to buckle when being transferred from the horizontally disposed conveyors downstream of the cutoff machine onto the inclined conveyors of the stacking conveyor.
There is also a tendency for a rigid web such as corrugated paper board to buckle when being fed to the upper knife station in a dual cutoff machine. This results from the fact that the approach to the knife station is inclined but the knife station and the downstream conveyors are horizontal.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the above problems.